Fanfiction Another ( Stranger )
by re24
Summary: Fanfiction Another ini fanfiction pertamaku sebagai author tunggal sekaligus request dari teman. Hmm intinya aku masih baru di dunia fanfiction ini, jadi maaf kalau tidak bagus. terima kasih sudah membaca.


Judul: Another (Stranger) Fanfiction  
Author: Re  
Fandom: Another  
Disclaimer: Karakter Misaki Mei dan Misaki Fujioka sepenuhnya adalah karya milik (Yukito Ayatsuji)

Pukul 11:25

Matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya, langit biru nan cerah di hiasi gumpalan – gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat seperti kapas. Harum bunga yang mekar, tiupan semilir angin yang lembut, dan suara pelan serangga-serangga yang seperti tengah bercengkrama menjadi tanda bahwa liburan musim panas sudah tiba. Saat dimana murid – murid sekolah melepas penat mereka dengan berlibur dan berjalan – jalan bersama teman atau keluarga mereka tak terkecuali Misaki dan Mei.

Hari itu saat liburan musim panas Misaki dan Mei berjanji bertemu di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di Yomiyama. Misaki sampai di mall tersebut namun tak melihat Mei di tempat mereka janji bertemu

" Mou ~ kemana sih Mei, tak biasanya telat begini " gerutunya sambil cemberut.

Misaki menggunakan dress selutut berwarna soft pink dengan pita pink yang di lilitkan pada salah satu rambutnya, ia menunggu di depan sebuah toko baju diantara patung – patung pajangan disana. Perhatiannya tertarik pada sebuah patung yang menggunakan baju dengan model yang sama sepertinya, anehnya patung itu mengenakan topeng hantu yang sering dilihat di Obake House. Selera Misaki memang berbeda ia merasa topeng itu lucu dan berusaha melepas topeng itu untuk melihatnya lebih jelas

" Lucunya topeng ini " ucapnya dengan nada kagum sambil memegang bagian depan topeng itu dan menangkatnya

Betapa kagetnya Misaki karena ternyata patung yang dilihatnya itu adalah manusia dan ternyata Mei yang mengenakan dress dengan model yang sama berwarna biru dan sebuah pita berwarna senada dililitkan pada salah satu ujung rambutnya ,saudara kembarnya sendiri.

" Dorrrr " kata Mei menganggetkan Misaki

" Huaaa Mei apa yang lakukan , kau mau membuatku pingsan ya " Misaki memegangi dadanya karena kaget, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena tak menyangka patung itu adalah Mei

" Maaf-maaf aku hanya bercanda kok hehe " ucap Mei sambil memegang tangan Misaki

" Huh sepertinya kau harus dihukum ya hihi " Misaki menggelitiki pinggang Mei sambil menahan tangannya

" Hahaha Misaki hentikan, lihat orang lain sampai memperhatikan kita " kata Mei sambil melihat beberapa orang yang lewat memperhatikan Misaki dan Mei

" Eh iya juga ya " Misaki melepaskan tangan Mei dan mereka berjalan beriringan berdua

" Oh iya tadi kau bilang topeng ini lucu ? seleramu memang berbeda ya " Ucap Mei sambil memperhatikan topeng yang dipegang oleh Misaki

" Memang ini lucu kok, aku suka melihatnya. Coba lihat senyumnya saja manis " kata Misaki sambil menunjuk mulut topeng itu yang menyeringai.

" Haha Misaki memang berbeda ya, oh iya bagaimana kalau kita menonton film horror dibioskop kudengar ada film bagus " Usul Mei sambil menunjuk ke salah satu banner yang ada didepan bioskop yang mereka lewati

" Kau yakin nanti tidak takut? Hehe " Ucap Misaki dengan nada mengejek

" Tidak kok tidak, aku bukan penakut " Kata Mei sambil berjalan ke arah tempat antrian tiket.

Mereka pun masuk kedalam antrian yang lumayan panjang itu dan menunggu disana, antrian yang lumayan lama itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Kira – kira 1 jam kemudian pukul 12 : 30 barulah giliran mereka dapat, Misaki yang sudah mengeluh pegal sedaritadi langsung menghampiri meja pembelian tiket untuk memesan.

" Tiketnya untuk berapa orang ? " tanya pegawai bioskop itu ramah

" untuk 2 orang yang jam 12 : 45 ya " jawab Mei sambil menunjuk sebuah layar monitor yang berisi jadwal film.

" Mohon maaf untuk yang jam 12 : 45 tiketnya sudah habis, untuk film yang sama akan diputar lagi pukul 15 : 10 sore nanti " pegawai toko itu nampak menyesal memberitahukan tiket yang kami mau sudah habis pada jam tersebut.

" Hah ? habis ? tapi kan kami sudah menunggu lama " Misaki menggerutu sambil sedikit cemberut

" Sudah – sudah kalau habis mau bagaimana lagi, kita juga tidak bisa ambil yang jam sore kan. Besok saja lagi yuk " ucap Mei sambil menarik tangan Misaki

" Ano ~ aku ada 2 tiket kalau kalian mau, tadinya aku mau menonton dengan teman – temanku tapi mereka terjebak macet jadi tidak bisa " Ujar seorang laki – laki berambut coklat dengan mata berwarna biru terang, ia mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hijau bertuliskan 'Star' dan celana jeans. Tubuhnya yang lumayan atletis membuat baju itu nampak sangat cocok ditubuhnya yang berkulit sedikit kecoklatan itu.

" Hee ? benarkah ? syukurlah jadi tak sia – sia menunggu 1 jam lamanya " Misaki sangat gembira karena merasa perjuangannya tak sia – sia

" Baiklah kami ambil tiketnya , ini uangnya " kata Mei sambil mengambil tiket dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada laki – laki itu.

" Eh daripada kau tak jadi nonton lebih baik nonton bersama kami saja " ucap Misaki dengan nada ceria

" Eh bolehkah ? apa tak mengganggu ? " tanya laki – laki itu menatap Misaki dan Mei bergantian

Misaki menatap Mei pandangannya seakan ingin memastikan apakah Mei keberatan jika laki – laki itu ikut bersama mereka.

" Tak apa kok " jawab Mei sambil tersenyum

" Terima kasih kalau begitu " pria itu tersenyum riang " Oh iya namaku Sora, dan kalian ? " tanya Sora

" Aku Misaki dan dia saudaraku Mei " jawab Misaki sambil memegang bahu Mei

" Jadi Misaki berpita pink dan Mei berpita biru, hmm akan kuingat dengan baik. Kalian mirip sekali hehe " ujar sorata sambil tertawa kecil

" Kami kan kembar jadi begitu " Kata Mei sambil memandang Misaki

" Iya kok aku tahu kalian cantik " ucap Sora

Wajah Misaki sedikit memerah entah kenapa ia mengalihkan matanya , raut wajahnya seperti malu mendengar pujian Sora.

" Eh lihat filmnya sudah mau mulai, ayo kita beli snack dulu " Ujar Misaki seperti mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk ke tempat pembelian snack.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke tempat pembelian snack dan membeli popcorn dan minuman ringan baru setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke Studio 3 tempat film yang ingin mereka lihat diputar. Lampu bioskop masih belum dinyalakan jadi memang didalam sedikit gelap, Mei yang memegang popcorn di kedua tangannya berjalan didepan sementara Sora dan Misaki menyusul dibelakang. Karena terlalu gelap Misaki tak sengaja tersandung tangga saat menuju tempat duduk bioskop dan hampir jatuh untung saja Sora memegang pinggangnya. Wajah Misaki memerah dan mendadak gugup serta salah tingkah.

" Ano ... etto.. maaf ya hehe tadi itu tangganya berdiri jadi jatuh jadi... " Misaki kebingungan menyusun katanya karena gugup

" Misaki tak apa kan ? lagipula mana bisa tangga berdiri hehe " ucap Mei sambil tertawa kecil

" Mou ~ Mei maksudnya itu... " Misaki bingung menjelaskannya " Ah sudahlah ayo duduk " kata Misaki sambil berjalan lebih dulu dan duduk di bangku nomor 3 dari paling pojok dekat dinding.

Mei sepertinya tahu kalau Misaki menyukai Sora atau setidaknya begitulah yang terlihat, ia melewati bangku kedua dari pojok disebelah Misaki dan duduk di bangku paling pojok. Misaki heran melihat Mei yang duduk dipojok dan menarik tangan Mei.

" Mei kenapa tak disebelahku? " tanya Misaki sedikit menggerutu

" Tidak mau nanti kalau kau takut, kau memelukku terus " jawab Mei berbohong padahal ia memang sengaja duduk disana

" Etto~ apa tak apa aku duduk ditengah – tengah kalian begini ? " tanya sora

" Tak apa kok , silahkan " jawa Mei sambil tersenyum kecil menatap Misaki

Tak lama kemudian film pun dimulai, film ini merupakan sekuel dari film pertamanya sehingga openingnya sekilas menampilkan kembali beberapa adegan yang terjadi di film pertama. Cerita dari film ini adalah tentang kematian beberapa mahasiswa di sebuah universitas swasta dengan cara yang aneh setelah mereka menemukan sebuah kotak di gudang lama yang berisi boneka yang bertuliskan " Milik Marie " dibalik boneka itu tertulis pesan untuk segera memasukkan kembali boneka itu ke kotaknya dan menguburkan boneka itu kembali kedalam tanah jika menemukannya, tapi mereka merasa hal itu hanya lelucon dan malah membuang boneka itu begitu saja. Tragedi demi tragedi pun terjadi berbagai kecelakaan aneh menimpa mereka.

Ada sebuah adegan dimana salah satu dari mahasiswa itu sedang berendam di bak mandinya dan mendengar suara gemuruh orang menaiki tangga padahal saat itu ia sedang sendiri. Karena mengira ada pencuri ia keluar dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang ada diatas. Ia melihat salah satu pintu kamar terbuka dan dilihatnya kaca jendela pecah dan meninggalkan sisa pecahan kaca yang tajam yang masih menempel pada sisi atas jendela. Ia menaikkan jendela itu dan melihat kebawah tapi tak melihat siapapun pada saat dia akan berbalik terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya yang diiringi dengan suara jendela yang ditutup dengan ditarik kebawah. Seketika tubuh mahasiswa itu memuncratkan darah segar ke segala penjuru, tubuhnya terbelah dua dan salah stau bagian tubuhnya menggantung di jendela bagian luar. Saat adegan inilah Misaki kaget dan tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Sora, lumayan lama ia menggenggam tangan Sora karena tak sadar. Saat adengan seram itu berakhir ia sadar dan langsung melepas tangan Sora sambil berpura – pura tidak tahu.

Sekitar pukul 2 film itu pun selesai dan mereka pun keluar dari bioskop, Misaki tak henti – hentinya membahas tentang adegan – adegan pembunuhan disana dengan nada antusias. Sesekali Sora melihatnya sambil tertawa kecil.

" Kalian benar – benar saudara kembar yang akrab ya " Ucap Sora

" Ya begitulah tapi Mei punya keunikan dia... " Kata Misaki sambil melihat wajah Mei

Mei mengedipkan matanya berulang kali memberi tanda pada Misaki untuk tak mengatakan apapun soal mata Mei yang bisa melihat warna kematian itu

" Dia suka tidur dengan memakai piyama kelincinya setiap malam hihihi " kata Misaki mengerti tentang tanda yang diberikan oleh Mei sebelumnya

" Bukannya kau juga suka pakai piyama kucing kan " Mei tak mau kalah ia berbicara sambil tersenyum mengejek.

" Hmm piyama hewan ya mungkin aku akan mencoba piyama kodok lain kali, menurut kalian cocok tidak ? hehe " Sora berbicara sambil tertawa kecil dan memegang dahunya

" Kurasa cocok " Mei dan Misaki menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah puas berbincang-bincang mereka pun berpamitan pulang saat di depan pintu masuk mall

" Lain kali kita main lagi ya " Ujar Sora sambil tersenyum ramah

Mei melambaikan tangannya kemudian wajahnya berubah kaget dengan ekspresi ketakutan, ia menggenggam tangan Misaki erat.

" Sora tung... " belum selesai Mei menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju menabrak tubuh Sora hingga terpental ke dinding kaca mall, Suara berdebum, pecahan kaca dan decitan mobil terdengar riuh. Misaki dan Mei langsung berlalu menghampiri tubuh Sora yang tertancap pecahan kaca yang pecah tadi.

" Tidak.. tidak... " Misaki ketakutan ia menggigit bibirnya menahan teriakannya

Orang – orang pun langsung berdatangan dan membantu mengangkat tubuh Sora yang kemudian dibawa kerumah sakit. Tak ada denyut nadi, hembusan nafas atau suata detak jantung lagi terdengar, jiwa Sora sudah meninggalkan tubuhnya. Misaki dan Mei juga ikut mengantarkan Sora yang sudah tak beryawa lagi kerumah sakit, saat di perjalanan Mei berkata pada Misaki.

" Aku tadi melihatnya " kata Mei

" Melihat apa ? " tanya Misaki sambil menatap kain putih yang menutupi tubuh Sora

" Warna Sora seketika berubah, karena itu aku memanggilnya saat terakhir itu "

Misaki hanya terdiam dan memeluk Mei mereka berdua sama terpukulnya karena tragedi ini, beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih bercanda dan bersenang – senang namun sekarang semua sunyi. Hanya ada suara mesin kendaraan dan tangis dari Misaki dan Mei meskipun mereka baru mengenal Sora mereka tetap merasa sedih yang teramat sangat menyaksikan kejadia tadi.

Misaki memegang salah satu matanya yang memakai penutup dalam hati ia berkata " itulah warna kematian itu. " sambil menggenggam sisa potongan tiket film yang mereka tonton tadi.


End file.
